Daisuki Yo!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Castor sangat menyukai Labrador. Tapi... entah bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaannya mengingat kedamaian yang terlalu damai di antara mereka. Special Request by Michi-chu. RnR?


"Hn, mungkin mereka berkata seperti itu karena kau suka bunga dan suka bermain di taman. Lagipula kadang kau terlihat cantik."

"Jadi karena sering bermain bunga kah, aku dibilang feminim?"

**.**

**.**

**07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino **

**Story **** Kira Desuke**

Warning : lil OOC, semi-canon, shounen-ai, fluffy, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Main pair : CastorLabrador

**Special request by Michi-chuu**

**.**

**.**

**DAISUKI YO!**

**.**

"Castor-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." ucapan seseorang dari belakang tempatnya duduk, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat dan berkacamata itu memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Laki-laki berkacamata yang memiliki nama Castor itu memasang wajah ada-apa?-ceritakan-saja-sekarang.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu keputihan dan memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu violet itu menghela napas. Dia menarik kursi di sampingnya hingga dia duduk di hadapan Castor yang tadi memang habis membaca salah satu buku di perpustakaan gereja. Laki-laki berukuran sedang bernama Labrador itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata,

"Apa aku benar-benar feminim?"

Glek! Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu seakan menusuk dada Castor, "Err, siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Castor hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menyakiti hati pemuda di depannya.

"Frau-san dan emm Teito-kun mengiyakannya." Bola mata violet itu bergerak dan menatap bola mata coklat di balik kacamata, "Kira-kira apa yang membuat mereka bisa mengucapkan seperti itu ya, Castor-san?" tanya Labrador lagi. Wajah polosnya yang _innocent _dan damai seperti bunga yang disukainya membuat Castor meleleh. Dalam hati dia mengutuk mantan partnernya dalam ujian lalu tersebut.

Castor menghela napas, "Dasar si bodoh itu, dia sampai menularkan kebodohannya pada Teito-kun." Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja ada bagian kecil dalam hati Castor yang agak menyetujui pendapat Frau dan Teito karena... "Hn, mungkin mereka berkata seperti itu karena kau suka bunga dan suka bermain di taman. Lagipula kadang kau terlihat cantik."

...

...

Eh?

Oke, garis bawahi kata-kata yang terakhir tadi. Karena itu sangat fatal. _Well_, jangan salah. Semua penghuni gereja, tak terkecuali Frau dan Teito sudah tahu kalau Castor yang merupakan salah satu dari _seven ghost _dan memiliki nama _Feist _tersebut menyukai salah satu rekannya, Labrador. Tapi anehnya, yang bersangkutan justru tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin karena perawakannya yang terlalu sering melihat bunga ketimbang realita. Wajah Castor nyaris memerah seluruhnya sementara Labrador hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Wajar saja kalau Castor seperti itu, karena tadi itu seperti pengakuan secara tak langsung. Pria berambut coklat itu berusaha tenang, dia menarik napasnya berkali-kali dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak menurun.

Suasana agak canggung sampai Labrador kembali membuka suara, "Jadi karena sering bermain bunga kah, aku dibilang feminim?" wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tiba-tiba terlihat murung, "Padahal bunga itu sudah seperti teman-temanku..."

Oke hebat, sekarang Castor merasa bersalah sepenuhnya. Menaikkan posisi kacamatanya, Castor berpikir keras. Jempolnya menyentuh dahinya kuat. Tapi sebelum pria berambut coklat itu mendapatkan solusi yang pas, Labrador sudah lebih dulu berucap...

"Kumohon bantu aku, Castor-san!" pemuda cantik itu menyatukan kedua tangannya, memasang tampang semelas mungkin di depan laki-laki berambut coklat, "tolong rubah aku agar tidak terlihat feminin, tapi tetap bisa berteman dengan bunga-bunga!" dalam kata-kata terakhirnya, Labrador sedikit berteriak. Mendengar itu membuat Castor sedikit tertegun, wajar saja sebab Labrador belum pernah berteriak sebelumnya. Apalagi di sini adalah perpustakaan.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya Castor tetap mengangguk juga.

.

.

Saat ini hari cerah di sekitar gereja. Para _bishop _dan suster masih dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang mengajar, mencuci baju, menjemur, hingga berlatih untuk ujian mendatang. Beruntung untuk Castor dan Labrador yang kebetulan sedang senggang atau dengan kata lain bebas dari tugas. Ditambah dengan Frau yang sedang mendapat giliran tugas untuk memeriksa keadaan gereja dengan mengelilinya ditemani Teito—setelah dipaksa—maka sepertinya latihan kali ini akan mudah. Untuk latihan pertama, mereka menuju ruangan pribadi Castor.

"Hnn..." laki-laki berambut coklat dan berkacamata itu tampak berpikir—menentukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu violet itu, "Jadi, mari kita mulai dari pakaian dulu."

"Pakaian?" tanya Labrador bingung, "Memangnya pakaian yang selama ini kupakai itu feminim?" tanyanya lagi seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Castor gelagapan seraya menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya, "E-etto, bukan bukan. Berhubung nanti akan ada festival malam, jadi... aku ingin memberimu penampilan baru. Dan kupastikan tidak feminim, tenang saja." Jelas Castor seraya mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi putihnya berderet. Labrador mengangguk mengerti dan kini dia mendahului Castor untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Jangan lupa, Castor suka menjahit. Tapi memang dia lebih suka menjahit baju untuk para boneka kesayangannya. Tidak ada yang tahu, di balik sifatnya yang suka pelit untuk menjahitkan baju untuk orang lain itu, dia suka menjahit untuk seseorang spesial yang menempati hatinya. Sudah sejak lama Castor menanti waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan pakaian-pakaian itu pada seseorang yang spesial tersebut. Dan mungkin sekaranglah waktunya. Diam-diam Castor bersyukur bisa mendapat kesempatan emas ini.

Walau Castor bilang 'tidak feminim', tetap saja jangan lupakan _bishop _yang HANYA mempunyai boneka perempuan dan sering menjahit baju untuk mereka ini. Baju pertama yang diberikan kepada Labrador adalah sweater panjang rajutan. Modelnya sederhana dengan warna abu-abu yang sedikit agak tua—senada dengan rambut abu-abunya—sedikit motif riak-riak air di tengah sweaternya. Dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam. Ukuran lengan sweaternya yang kebesaran, entah kenapa malah menimbulkan kesan menggemaskan pada _bishop _cantik itu.

Labrador menatap dirinya yang memakai sweater itu di depan kaca, "Apa ini... tidak terkesan imut, Castor-san?" tanya Labrador perlahan. Castor merasa tertohok, dengan cepat dia mencari baju model kedua.

"Tidak kok, kau terlihat bagus memakai itu ahahaha." Castor tertawa hambar, "Sekarang coba yang ini."

Model kedua bisa dibilang tidak begitu mirip perempuan. Celana panjang hitam masih dipakai. Kali ini dengan atasan berupa kemeja _light grey_ yang tidak memiliki dua kancing di atasnya, di dalamnya dia memakai kaos hitam biasa. Di sepanjang garis tengah kemeja itu diberi bulu-bulu yang kelihatannya menghangatkan. Sederhana tapi enak dilihat. Labrador tersenyum cerah.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai yang ini, Castor-san." Labrador membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap bola mata coklat di depannya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Ah, Arigato ne." dan ucapan Labrador itu sukses mengembalikan Castor ke alam sadar.

"Ha-Hai, dou itte." Castor menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya. Lagi. Haha, dia benar-benar terpesona. Castor menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya. "Sekarang latihan kedua..."

Labrador berjalan mengikuti Castor. Kali ini menuju taman belakang gereja—tempat Labrador biasa bermain dengan para bunganya. Untuk beberapa saat kedua _bishop _itu berputar-putar mengelilingi taman. Wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu melembut melihat salah satu bunga, "Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari menyenangkan," ucapnya, lalu dia tersenyum pada Castor, "aku akan mendapat kejutan istimewa dari seseorang yang menyayangiku, begitu kata para bunga."

"Eh?" pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat itu menoleh dari kegiatannya yang sedang memeriksa taman—memeriksa barangkali ada _Kor _yang akan mengganggu kegiatannya. Detak jantung Castor berdegup kencang, apa jangan-jangan para bunga juga tahu tentang perasaannya? Pria itu tersenyum hambar, "Bagus kalau begitu."

Labrador mengangguk, "Ya." Dan bola mata violet itu bergerak menatap pria di sampingnya, "Sekarang apa latihan kita, Castor-san?" senyum ramah tetap tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Castor terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya dia belum mendapat ide lagi. Pria berambut coklat itu menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya. Ah, hari ini dia terlalu gugup. Seandainya saja Labrador menyadari itu. Tapi memang kelihatan, karena hari ini Castor terlalu banyak menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya. Melihat-lihat ke arah lain, dan berbagai macam kegugupan lainnya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu latihan..." jawab Castor asal. Labrador menatap pria di depannya bingung, "Ngg maksudku, sekarang saja kau sudah tidak terlihat feminim!" sembur Castor lagi. Pria berambut coklat itu sempat tegang saat Labrador menatapnya intens tapi toh pada akhirnya pria cantik itu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, kalau begitu sampai nanti, Castor-san. Sekarang aku mau mengajari para calon _bishop _dulu. Jaa ne." dan setelah mengucapkan itu Labrador membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari mereka berdua. Castor masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dia melirik para bunga yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti menatapnya dengan penasaran. Pria berkacamata itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kuharap berjalan lancar..."

.

.

Seperti sebelumnya, festival malam selalu meriah. Para _bishop _terlihat senang melihat pengunjung-pengunjung yang bisa tertawa senang dengan pelayanan mereka. Gereja terlihat lebih bersinar malam ini dengan lampu warna warni yang menghiasi di setiap sudutnya. Malam yang menyenangkan. Begitu pula dengan Labrador. Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata ungu _violet _itu terlihat tengah meracik bunga-bunga menjadi makanan dan minuman yang enak namun menyehatkan untuk para tamunya. Tentu dia sangat menikmati senyuman dari tamu yang puas akan hasil racikannya.

Tanpa disadari Labrador, dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki terus mengamatinya dengan akurat. Tiap senyumannya, gerakannya, suaranya, ah dia benar-benar _stalker _sejati. Pria yang terus mengamati itu terkaget begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Yo." Castor—pria yang sedari tadi mengamati—sempat terlonjak kaget tapi dia dapat mengembalikan ekspresi tenangnya, "Kapan kau akan maju?"

"Hmph." Castor tersenyum angkuh, dia melirik salah satu partnernya tersebut, "Secepatnya dan akan kupastikan aku tidak akan terlihat bodoh di depannya seperti yang kau lakukan di depan Teito-kun, Frau." Ejeknya tanpa beban seraya menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya. Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening pria berambut kuning berbadan besar dan tinggi itu.

"Haaa, kau memang tidak berubah Castor!" Frau tertawa seraya memukul kencang punggung salah satu partnernya—pasti dia sangat marah. Castor hanya mendengus. Yeah, dari dulu dia memang tidak bisa akur dengan partnernya sejak mengikuti ujian _bishop _dulu. Tapi tetap saja, teman adalah teman. Frau mendengus menahan tawa melihat betapa seriusnya Castor menatap Labrador dari kejauhan. "_Well..._" Castor melirik saat Frau tersenyum menyeringai di sampingnya, "Kuharap kau bukan laki-laki bodoh yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, benar kan?"

Castor tersenyum dan menoleh pada _bishop _pirang di sampingnya, "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, hm?" Frau menyeringai dan dengan yakinnya mengangguk seraya tertawa mengejek. Castor kembali mendengus dan menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya, "...fuh, sampai kapanpun kau tetap si bodoh Frau." Frau mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan menggerakkan kepalanya mengarah ke arah Labrador lalu meninggalkan _bishop _kacamata tersebut.

Pria berambut coklat itu menghela napas, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju _bishop _yang sedikit lebih pendek di depannya. Labrador menoleh begitu menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, "Ah Castor-san, ada a—" dan calon uke itu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya karena sang calon seme juga menarik tangannya menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang—menjauhi festival malam.

"Ca-Castor-san! Aku meninggalkan _stand _tokoku!" ucap Labrador di tengah-tengah tarikan Castor. Sampai akhirnya kini mereka berhenti. Keduanya terengah-engah kelelahan, mengatur napas yang memburu. Tempat mereka berhenti kali ini adalah... kebun bunga, "Castor-san sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa membawaku kemari? Apa ada _kor?_" tanya Labrador bertubi-tubi. Castor masih tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Labrador menatap bingung. Biasanya Castor akan selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Pria berambut abu-abu tersebut menatap khawatir, Castor terlihat tegang, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Apa dia sakit? Labrador akan bertanya lagi seandainya Castor tidak tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. "Ca-Castor-san?"

Pria berkacamata itu terus menunduk hingga Labrador tidak bisa melihat perubahan wajahnya. Dan kali ini sebelah tangannya juga menggenggam tangan Labrador yang lain. Castor mengangkat wajahnya, "Daisuki..." menggertakkan giginya, "DAISUKI DA, LABRADOR!" menarik napas, "Meskipun orang-orang bilang kau feminim, cantik dan sebagainya, aku tidak peduli! Karena itu... aku..."

Dan entah sejak kapan boneka-boneka suster buatan Castor keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Entah karena pria berambut coklat itu yang kehilangan kendali bonekanya atau karena hal lain. Yang pasti boneka-boneka itu hanya berdiri di belakang Castor dan menatap Labrador seolah memberikan selamat. Labrador sendiri hanya terpaku dan wajahnya memerah. Menatap Castor tidak percaya.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Menatap bunga-bunga indah yang entah kenapa terlihat segar padahal sekarang sedang malam hari. Mereka juga seolah memberi selamat pada Labrador. Sementara sejak tadi, bintang-bintang bertambah banyak malam ini. Sangat indah. "Jadi... kalian tahu tentang hal ini... dan menyembunyikannya dariku..." bisik pria cantik itu seraya terus menatap bunga-bunga yang selalu memberinya informasi akurat. Labrador tersenyum penuh arti dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Castor sendiri masih terlihat tegang. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya. Wajahnya juga memerah tapi tak semerah pria di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam—_awkward moment. _Tapi seketika itu juga Labrador langsung memeluk Castor yang masih terpaku. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih pendek dari pria rambut coklat di pelukannya membuat kepalanya menyandar pada dada bidang Castor. Labrador mengeratkan pelukannya sementara Castor hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala ukenya tersebut.

"Daisuki mo, Castor-san..." mendengar itu degup jantung Castor langsung berdetak tidak karuan. Castor tertawa lega dan balas memeluk Labrador. Sekitar lima menit mereka terus berpelukan.

Ah, memang damai...

**#**

"Ah, ternyata Castor bisa juga..." kekeh Frau dari balik tembok. Dia terlihat bersungut-sungut. "Tapi seperti biasa, dia dan Labrador selalu damai. Aku jadi penasaran selanjutnya mereka bagaimana." Lanjut Frau lagi dengan seringai-an khas preman miliknya. Sementara di sampingnya laki-laki pendek berambut coklat terlihat menatap kesal padanya.

Teito Klein menyilangkan tangannya, "Dia jauh lebih baik darimu, Frau." Mendengar seseorang akan mulai mengejeknya, Frau segera menoleh—menatap kesal pada ukenya yang tengah tersenyum mengejek, "Castor-san tidak bodoh dan juga tidak mesum. Labrador-san beruntung orang seperti Castor-san menyukainya." Lanjut Teito lagi dengan tenangnya—sama sekali tidak terpengaruh walau sang seme tengah terbakar api kemarahan.

"Lalu... kau mau bilang kau tidak beruntung mendapatkanku, hm?" dengan muka sangar bodohnya Frau mendekatkan dirinya pada Teito yang langsung menyadari adanya bahaya mendekat. _Well, _selalu bersama Frau dalam waktu lama cukup membuatnya lebih waspada. Dengan tangan yang sudah siap menerkam, Frau kembali mendekat, "Akan kubuat kau menyesali kata-katamu itu, Teito-kun~" dan tepat setelah Frau mengucapkan itu, Teito berteriak dan spontan berlari menuju tempat Castor yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritualnya dengan Labrador.

"Teito-kun!" Labrador bingung saat tiba-tiba Teito berlari dan memegangi baju belakangnya. Begitu pula dengan Castor. Dan pria berkacamata itu mengerti begitu melihat Frau yang masih dalam posisi menerkam tapi kini wajahnya berubah pucat begitu melihat Castor menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Tindakan mesum dilarang keras di dalam gereja, Frau-sama~!" ucap Castor dengan nada yang sama saat Frau mengucapkannya pada Teito. Tetesan keringat mengalir di pelipis _bishop _mesum tersebut.

"DASAR BODOOOOOOOH!"

**BHUAAAAAAG**

Teito dan Labrador pun hanya terbengong-bengong. Seperti biasa, walaupun mereka berdua selalu berperan untuk menjadi penengah perkelahian antar seme mereka, tetap saja toh Castor dan Frau selalu bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing. Saat Castor tengah mengomeli Frau, Teito menoleh pada Labrador. Ditunjukkannya senyum terbaiknya.

"Omedeto, Labrador-san. Kau mendapat pasangan yang hebat." Mendengar itu, wajah Labrador kembali memerah. Dia menatap bunga yang diberikan Castor tadi. Dan bunga memang selalu memberi informasi akurat bukan? Seperti sekarang, mahkota tanaman itu memberi tahu Labrador, 'Dia sangat menyayangimu...' Labrador tersenyum kecil, diciumnya salah satu teman kecilnya tersebut. Setelah itu, Labrador menatap Teito di depannya dan mengangguk.

"Arigato ne, Teito-kun..."

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

Ahaha selesai nih Michi... #tepar Ya ampun udah dari kapan nih fic dibikin baru selesai sekarang, mana endingnya gaje lagi gomen ne Micheh~ m(_._)m

Agak susah sih mengingat Castor dan Labrador pasangan paling damai di 07-Ghost lol. Jadi harus benar-benar bikin konflik yang gak terlalu ribet dan ending yang gak jelas antara happy ending sama kedamaian ==' #apasih Dan saya sangat-amat-cinta sama Castor. Unyu unyuuuu dia lucu banget apalagi pas naikkin frame kacamata, dia emang pas sama Labrador x3 #pelukCastor #diinjekLabrador

Well segitu aja rambling gajenya, review? :3


End file.
